


Пушинки одуванчика

by HeathrowLiss (LollyBomb95)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 11:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20308672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LollyBomb95/pseuds/HeathrowLiss
Summary: Беременный Азирафаэль наслаждается тихим времяпрепровождением со своим мужем.





	Пушинки одуванчика

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dandelion Fluff](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19294687) by [AgentStannerShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper). 

Азирафаэль довольно мурлыкнул и перевернул следующую страницу книги своей книги, пальцы его свободной руки лениво лежали на животе и поглаживали его. Солнечный свет потоком входил через окна коттеджа, заливая комнату теплым светом. Азирафаэль мог слышать резкие крики Кроули, доносящиеся из внутреннего дворика, где он пропалывал цветочные клумбы. Демону хорошо было выбраться из дома, думал Азирафаэль. Он провел последнюю неделю, отчаянно пытаясь обезопасить коттедж для ребенка, чем сильно веселил Азирафаэля. Все твердое, от ножек дивана до лопастей потолочного вентилятора, было обернуто тканью. Каждый кухонный шкафчик был заперт на замок. Азирафаэлю его сердце не позволяло указать на то, что, если их маленькое чудо – так он называл малыша про себя – будет хоть сколько-нибудь похож на своих родителей, замки не помогут. К тому же, для ребенка с крыльями всегда будет существовать опасность – невозможно ведь обезопасить для ребенка пол.

Но Азирафаэль был счастлив, наблюдая, как Кроули беспокоится о безопасности их будущего ребенка, поэтому ничего не сказал.

Сам Азирафаэль не выходил из коттеджа неделями, за исключением нескольких коротких прогулок. Это было также и по настоянию Кроули – «Твоя беременность очень заметна, ангел, и я не хочу, чтобы мне пришлось отвечать на неловкие вопросы людей на эту тему» - но Азирафаэль согласился, и он был более чем счастлив подчиниться. Все равно он никогда не был таким подвижным, как Кроули.

Дверь открылась, и Кроули сделал шаг внутрь, вытирая лоб и заставляя грязь и землю магическим образом исчезнуть. Он усмехнулся, глядя на Азирафаэля:

\- Удобно устроился.

\- Настолько удобно, насколько смог, - ответил Азирафаэль.

Он отложил книгу и положил обе руки на свой выступающий живот.

\- Учитывая обстоятельства.

Они достигли той точки беременности, когда Азирафаэль мог оставаться надолго лишь в нескольких действительно удобных положениях, а стоило ему простоять на ногах даже короткий промежуток времени, и его спина начинала испытывать такую боль, какую его земное вместилище никогда не знало.

Кроули встал перед ним на колени, прижимаясь губами к животу Азирафаэля, после прислонил к нему лоб.

\- Ты хорошо себя ведешь со своим отцом? Даешь ему отдохнуть столько, сколько нужно?

Азирафаэль охнул от потока движений, вызванных словами.

\- Ты по…

\- Ага, почувствовал.

Кроули усмехнулся, встал на ноги и прижал руки к рукам Азирафаэля.

\- Ты слышишь своего папу, так ведь? - обратился он к ребенку. - И это делает тебя счастливым.

Последовали другие серии толчков, сопровождающиеся теплом, которое распространялось по телу Азирафаэля.

\- Он так сильно любит тебя, - прошептал он, поглаживая свой живот.

Он встретился взглядом с Кроули, подвинулся к нему и нежно поцеловал.

\- Он абсолютно обожает своего отца.

\- Ставлю на то, что это так, - подколол в ответ Кроули. - Потому что его отец – _ты_, помнишь? Не хочу его запутать.

\- Тогда он обожает своего папу, - поправился Азирафаэль. - Всем сердцем и душой. Прямо как я обожаю тебя.

Кроули фыркнул, но в его глазах была нескрываемая любовь.

\- Тебе что-нибудь принести? - ласково спросил он. - Я могу приготовить что-нибудь, если ты голоден.

\- Ну, теперь, когда ты упомянул об этом, я почувствовал, что проголодался.

Кроули улыбнулся.

\- Конечно, ты проголодался.

Он помог Азирафаэлю встать на ноги, поддерживая его, даже когда Азирафаэль настаивал, что все хорошо и что он может идти сам.

\- Я всего лишь беременный, мой дорогой. Мои ноги все еще прекрасно работают.

\- Конечно, ангел, - сказал Кроули.

Он не отпускал локоть Азирафаэля, пока ангел не сел за кухонный стол. Затем он открыл холодильник.

\- Так, что ты бы хотел поесть? У нас осталась еда с прошлой ночи… Думаю, в морозилке есть еще немного мороженого. Или я могу приготовить тебе что-нибудь еще, если хочешь.

\- У нас еще остались те яблочные пироги? - спросил Азирафаэль.

Кроули приготовил их несколько дней назад, и они были абсолютно восхитительными. Его рот наполнился слюной от одной только мысли о них.

Кроули выглянул из-за двери морозилки с виноватым видом.

\- Прости, - сказал он. - Ты съел последний из них этим утром. Я могу приготовить тебе еще одну партию сегодня к ночи, но, боюсь, пока тебе придется довольствоваться чем-нибудь другим.

Хотя они оба превосходно могли создавать еду с помощью волшебства, похоже, ребенок не принимал ничего, что было приготовлено даже с намеком на магию. Это приводило к частым приступам рвоты, которую ни Азирафаэль, ни Кроули не хотели переживать снова.

\- У нас есть немного яблочного джема, - предложил Кроули. - Могу сделать тебе несколько тостов.

\- Звучит превосходно.

Кроули извлек джем и закрыл холодильник. Когда он положил несколько кусочков хлеба в тостер, он прокомментировал:

\- Ты уловил тему, да?

Его голос звучал удивленно.

\- Хмм?

\- Тебя тянет на яблоки всю беременность.

\- Серьезно?

Азирафаэль моргнул и обдумал это.

\- Да, и правда.

Он похлопал себя по животу и обратился к маленькому чуду внутри него:

\- У тебя странное чувство юмора, мой дорогой.

\- Не думаю, что ребенок хочет так пошутить, ангел, - указал Кроули. - Он просто хочет есть. Хотя, наверное, _Ей _смешно.

Он многозначительно возвел глаза к потолку, и поймал тост, как только он выскочил.

\- Особенно если учесть, от кого ты забеременел.

Он поставил тарелку с тостами перед Азирафаэлем, который начал с наслаждением жевать, затем облокотился спиной на барную стойку.

Азирафаэль узнал этот взгляд своего мужа. Он мог перейти в долгие раздумья, если его не прервать, поэтому он одарил Кроули любящей улыбкой.

\- Как будто я мог забыть. Как будто наше маленькое чудо не будет благословлено самым любящим и внимательным отцом во всей Вселенной.

\- Не понимаю, о чем это ты, - пробубнил Кроули, но он покраснел, и улыбка Азирафаэля стала шире.

\- Зато я понимаю, - просто сказал он, и снова откусил кусочек тоста.

Внутри него ребенок шевельнулся, будто в знак согласия.

Кроули кашлянул, очевидно, пытаясь побороть расцветающую на его лице глуповатую ухмылку, и решительно проиграв. Он слегка шмыгнул, как будто это могло скрыть наворачивающиеся на его глаза слезы, и сказал чуть громче, чем нужно:

\- Анафема звонила. Она хочет знать, не хотели бы мы навестить ее на следующей неделе, собраться все вместе ненадолго.

Азирафаэль позволил эту неуклюжую смену темы, откинувшись на спинку стула.

\- Не вижу причин для отказа. Хотя ты мог бы, наоборот, предложить им прийти сюда. Я сомневаюсь, что люди из Тэдфилда готовы видеть, как я переваливаюсь.

\- Ты не переваливаешься, - сказал Кроули, не задумываясь. - Ты скользишь.

Азирафаэль многозначительно посмотрел на него.

\- Я переваливаюсь, - сказал он. - Потому что внутри меня растет очень крупный ребенок, что означает, что я сильно набрал вес, и мне трудно передвигаться на своих двоих.

\- Мне нравится, - пробубнил Кроули.

Его румянец вернулся, его щеки и кончики ушей стали красными, как его волосы. Он уставился в пол.

\- Я знаю, - самодовольно улыбнулся Азирафаэль.

Ему это тоже нравилось, или хотя бы результаты этого, чем был, вдобавок к очевидному признаку, что ребенок нормально рос, очень любящий муж-демон.

\- С моим телом не происходит ничего необычного, как и теперь с моей походкой. Но я бы ни на что это не променял.

Он был толстым. Он переваливался. И у него все было просто замечательно.

\- Я все еще считаю, что ты скользишь, - пробормотал Кроули. - Как большой, сексуальный… эм…

Метафоры не были, и, скорее всего, никогда не будут сильной стороной Кроули. Но Азирафаэль все равно рассмеялся.

Он поднялся, подвинулся и встал рядом с Кроули, обхватив демона руками и нежно целуя его.

\- Я рад, что ты так считаешь, - поддразнил он его. - Пойдем наверх, убедишь меня?

Позже, когда Азирафаэль лежал на спине в наиболее удобной позе, рассеянно гладя волосы Кроули и купаясь в вечерней заре, демон сделал паузу в своем задании покрыть поцелуями каждый дюйм живота Азирафаэля, поднял голову и сказал:

\- Одуванчик.

\- Что такое, мой дорогой?

\- Одуванчик, - повторил Кроули. - Вот на кого ты похож.

Азирафаэль снисходительно улыбнулся ему.

\- Не думаю, что понял.

\- Прямо как в конце, да? Когда они становятся полностью белыми, и большими, и пушистыми. И они скользят по направлению ветра, принося новую жизнь. Это ты, ангел.

\- Ты назвал меня пушистым, мой дорогой? - удивленно спросил Азирафаэль.

\- Ну, да, немного есть, - кивнул Кроули и указал на кудри Азирафаэля.

Он уткнулся подбородком в живот Азирафаэля, с любовью хлопая ресницами, глядя на него.

\- В основном, я зову тебя цветочком.

\- Я думал, что одуванчики – это сорняки.

Тень смущения подернула выражение лица Кроули.

\- Эм, да, так и есть, я думаю. Хотя и не плохие сорняки. Не всегда.

Азирафаэль улыбнулся.

\- Во всяком случае, пока ты не обращаешься со мной, как с сорняками в своем саду.

\- Никогда, - обещал Кроули.

Он снова наклонил голову, нежно потерся носом о живот Азирафаэля перед тем, как вернуться к своему заданию. Между поцелуями, он прошептал:

\- Я всегда буду любить тебя. И наш маленький цветочек. Всегда.

И Азирафаэль поверил ему.


End file.
